For The Sky
by Ileyra
Summary: Sementara Hibari adalah sang karnivora, Tsuna hanyalah herbivora. Hibari terlalu kasar, Tsuna terlalu lembut. Hibari lebih suka sendirian, namun Tsuna suka dikelilingi teman. Perbedaan demi perbedaan membuktikan betapa sulitnya mereka untuk bersatu. Namun kemudian, Hibari menyadari bahwa ia adalah sang awan, dan Tsuna adalah langitnya. FOR 1827 MONTH. Shonen-ai


**Tittle :** For Sky

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing but the story. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira.

**Warning : **Shonen-ai.

**For 1827 Month**

* * *

**Prompt 1 : First Meeting**

**I beat you up with my tonfa, and yet, you beat my heart with your personality**

_...semuanya berawal dari kekacauan kecil, kekacauan besar, hingga kekacauan yang tidak bisa kutangani..._

* * *

Hibari sudah menguap untuk yang ke-4 kalinya pagi itu. Matanya terpejam menghadap ke langit yang teduh. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang memanjakan rambut hitamnya dengan lembut mulai membangkitkan rasa kantuk. Memang, tak ada tempat sedamai atap Nami-chuu di Namimori. Tempat yang sudah diklaim menjadi surga pribadinya sejak ia bersekolah di sini. Dan seperti biasa, suasana di Nami-chuu pagi ini damai. Sangat damai.

Hibari membuka mata. Melirik jarum jam di tangan kirinya.

Pukul 7.15.

Laki-laki yang tersohor dengan gelar ketua komite kedisiplinan itu bangkit. Berjalan dengan langkah santai ke arah pintu gerbang Nami-chuu. Sudah menjadi aktivitas rutinnya untuk menunggui pintu gerbang—yang sering disebut dengan gerbang neraka untuk siswa lainnya—sambil mengadakan razia seragam dan razia keterlambatan sebelum bel masuk sekolah.

Banyak sekali keuntungan yang bisa Hibari dapatkan dari kegiatan rutinnya tersebut. Dari mulai pengefektifkan waktu belajar, pendisiplinan siswa, sampai ke olah raga dua tonfa yang selalu ia bawa. Ketahuilah teman-teman, Hibari sang karnivora tidak pernah ragu untuk menghajar siswa yang melanggar aturan mutlaknya sampai babak belur. Apalagi untuk siswa yang terlambat dan bergerumul di depannya.

Terdengar kejam? Memang.

Tapi tenang saja. Bila hanya terlambat sekali atau dua kali, paling-paling ia hanya akan menyita buku saku kesiswaan. Hukuman sadis ala _psychopath _itu hanya untuk siswa yang membentuk grup di depannya atau yang sering terlambat akut, seperti—

Seperti laki-laki berambut cokelat, yang kini tengah rusuh berlari untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah dengan susah payah. Nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan mimik muka horornya benar-benar terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Seragam dan rambutnya kusut, tali sepatunya lepas sebelah dan ritsleting tas yang ia bawa terbuka begitu saja. Benar-benar stelan hancur untuk ukuran siswa sekolah menengah yang niat belajar.

Hibari menyipitkan mata saat siswa amburadul itu tiba di depannya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, herbivora." Desis sang prefek.

"M-m-maaf...H-Hibari-san..." Anak itu membungkuk, buru-buru minta maaf disela nafasnya yang masih putus-putus. "A-aku..."

"Mana buku siswamu?" potong Hibari sebelum anak itu sempat memberi penjelasan apapun. Yang diminta hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan buku siswanya tanpa banyak kata. Sementara ketua komite kedisiplinan menelaah identitas serta catatan yang ada di sana. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah nama yang tertera di sana untuk dimasukkan ke dalam _blacklist _ingatannya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kelas 2-A.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah terlambat tujuh kali." Gumam Hibari sambil menyeringai. Kedua tonfa di tangannya bersiaga untuk menghajar. "_Kamikorosu_."

"H-HIIEE! T-Tunggu dulu, Hibari-san! Kali ini aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit."

"Tetap saja dihitung terlambat." Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, Hibari sang prefek sadis mengangkat senjata andalannya, kemudian—

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

'BLETAAAAK DUAAAK DESSH'

Tsuna yang malang, kita doakan saja semoga ia tidak amnesia.

.

.

.

Baiklah, itu tadi hanya pertemuan pertama yang singkat. Karena saat kekacauan kecil karena keterlambatannya itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi pingsan seketika dan digotong ke UKS oleh Kusakabe. Skip pelajaran seharian karena sakit kepala kronis. Rasanya Tsuna menyesal sekali, kalau tahu akan dihajar begini lebih baik ia tidak sekolah saja sekalian. Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi telat menjadi bubur dan wajahnya sudah terlanjur hancur. Menyesal pun percuma.

Dan Hibari pikir, mungkin itulah terakhir kalinya anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi berbuat ulah. Menghajarnya sampai pingsan seharusnya sudah membuat efek jera yang membatin. Tapi ternyata ia terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan. Karena beberapa minggu setelah kejadian berdarah-darah itu, lagi-lagi Sawada Tsunayoshi berbuat ulah.

Dan kali ini bahkan jauh lebih parah.

Sore itu seharusnya murid-murid Nami-chuu sudah pulang. Segala aktivitas di luar jam sekolah dilarang kecuali dengan seijin ketua komite kedisiplinan atau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang legal. Hibari dengan tenang membuat catatan keadaan sekolah hari ini, sampai kemudian meja tempatnya menulis terasa bergetar.

"..."

Gerakan tangan Hibari terhenti sesaat. Ia menajamkan telinga sambil mengamati semua benda yang ada di ruangan.

'DHUAAAAR DHUAAR DHUAAAR'

Hibari tersentak,menoleh ke jendela di belakangnya. Tembok gedung bergetar lagi dan suara ledakan besar terdengar berulang-ulang. Ia memperhatikan segala bentuk aktivitas diari lantai 3, namun tak ada hal mencurigakan apapun kecuali sekumpulan orang yang sedang berlatih baseball di lapangan utara. Tidak mungkin kan sebuah bola kecil dan sebatang bat bisa menghasilkan suara ledakan apalagi sampai membuat gedung bergetar.

Dengan rasa pensaran, akhirnya Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke arah sumber suara ledakan yang masih terdengar. Kadang-kadang juga terdengar suara peluru dari arah yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?

"BLAAAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR'

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Suara ledakan dan teriakan histeris itu membuat Hibari menoleh ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke selatan. Di sana terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di tengah lapangan Utara. Sebenarnya t idak terlalu jelas siapa saja herbivora yang sedang berkumpul, namun ia kenal betul dengan pemilik rambut _spiky_ warna cokelat yang melawan hukum gravitasi itu.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Gumam Hibari pelan. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih kacau dari biasanya. Rambutnya juga kusut dan jalannya sedikit terpincang. Kenapa begitu? Apa karena ledakan tadi?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menghampiri benak Hibari seperti peluru. Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Apa yang membuatnya sampai babak belur begitu? Siapa dua orang yang berdiri di sampingnya?

Keinginan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu membuat Hibari berlari menuju lapangan. Namun saat ia tiba di sana, herbivora yang dicarinya sudah hilang. Hanya menyisakan lapangan kosong yang penuh lubang seolah-olah baru saja ada perang nuklir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hibari menyeringai sinis. Berani sekali herbivora yang sering terlambat itu membuat Nami-chuu kesayangannya menjadi hancur begini. Memangnya tidak cukup bila ia menghajar anak itu sampai pingsan seperti tempo hari?

Dengan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi hatinya, Hibari berbalik arah dan pergi. Sebenarnya bukan lapangan hancur yang membuatnya kesal. Baiklah, itu juga membuatnya kesal. Tapi segala kerusakan itu bisa diperbaiki dengan mudah. Yang membuatnya iritasi sampai seperti itu adalah karena ia tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di pikirannya.

Sepertinya Hibari harus mengawasi tingkah laku Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan ketat mulai dari sekarang. Siapa tahu herbivora itu akan kembali berulah. Kemarin-kemarin terlambat, hari ini menghancurkan lapangan sekolah, besok apa lagi? Meratakan sekolah dengan tanah?

Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Benar-benar herbivora lemah yang membuat ketentraman hatinya tak nyaman. Ia harus membayar atas segala perasaan kesal yang ditanggungnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Baru juga seminggu sejak kekacauan besar yang terjadi di lapangan selatan, hari ini sudah ada lagi kekacauan lain yang membuat Hibari semakin iritasi. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh seorang herbivora yang selalu berada dalam ingatannya, dalam daftar _blacklist_-nya, dalam rasa kesalnya yang hampir membuat ia meledak.

Semua itu bermula saat Hibari tengah bersantai di ruang resepsi sendirian. Menikmati ketenangan sehabis jam makan siang dengan damai. Kemudian tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga, seseorang membuka pintu dari luar yang membuat Hibari otomatis menengok.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Hibari, begitu melihat rombongan tak diundang masuk begitu saja ke kantor pribadinya yang sangat privasi tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Para herbivora penantang maut, eh?

Hibari memperhatikan dua orang yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam... dan seorang murid pindahan dari Italia dengan rokok di mulutnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Rokok...?

"Hei, bisa kau matikan rokokmu di depan ketua komite kedisiplinan?" tanya Hibari, dengan nada yang dibuat sehalus mungkin. "Yah, tapi aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Merokok melanggar aturan."

"Apa-apaan sialan?"

Wao. Di luar dugaan anak ini berani berontak. Yah, dari luar dia memang terlihat seperti preman yang tak peduli pada aturan. Lihat saja segala aksesoris cincin dan gelang di kedua tangannya. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

"Matikan." Gumam Hibari dingin sambil menyambar rokok di mulut laki-laki bergaya rambut gurita itu dengan tonfa di tangan kanannya. Mungkin karena kaget dengan serangan Hibari yang tiba-tiba, anak itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah waspada campur _shock_.

"Apa-apaan dia?" teriaknya.

Hibari hanya menyeringai. Tampaknya si murid pindahan itu belum tahu siapa yang berkuasa di Namimori. Sementara laki-laki jangkung yang di sebelahnya hanya menatap dalam diam. Sedikit rasa panik terlintas di kedua matanya.

"Aku sangat benci dengan herbivora lemah yang berkumpul." Hibari menatap mereka bergantian dengan tajam. "Saat aku melihat mereka... aku ingin menggigitnya sampai mati."

Dilihat dari sorot matanya yang menipis, kedua anak itu merasa terancam. Tapi tetap saja ia akan menghajar mereka satu-persatu.

"Whoa, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke ruang resepsi." Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tiba-tiba saja menyelonong masuk tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang karnivora di sana. Oh, cari mati sekali?

"Tunggu, Tsuna!"

Terlambat.

"Satu."

'DUAAAAK'

Sebuah ciuman tonfa yang kuat mendarat di pipi kirinya. Laki-laki malang itu terpelanting beberapa meter dan menabrak tembok ruangan hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Hoh, apa ini? Si murid pindahan itu mendadak emosi dan menyerangnya gara-gara tak terima temannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tindakan yang sangat berani...

"DUAAAK'

... dan bodoh.

"Dua."

Nah, sudah dua korban, sekarang tinggal si laki-laki jangkung.

Hibari bersiaga dan memantapkan posisi menyerangnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba melesat sambil mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah korban terakhirnya dengan kuat. Hmm, beruntung sekali laki-laki jangkung itu bisa menghindar. Tapi dari gerakannya barusan, Hibari tahu kalau ia punya celah vital.

"Kau sedang terluka? Sepertinya kau terlihat berusaha untuk melindungi tangan kananmu."

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Dan Hibari memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyerang sisi pertahanan kanannya.

"Bingo!"

'DUAAAK'

Setelah menyaksikan korban ketiganya terlempar keras, Hibari tersenyum puas. "Tiga."

Heh, ternyata mereka memang lemah.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! K-Kenapa?!"

Hibari menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan itu. Oh, kebetulan ternyata korban pertamanya tadi adalah si pemecah rekor telat Sawada Tsunayoshi. Baguslah, kejadian ini akan mengajarkannya sopan santun untuk tidak memasuki ruang komite kedisiplinan seenaknya dan juga sebagai pembalasan karena telah membuat lapangan selatan hancur.

"Mereka tidak akan bangun, aku memastikan hal itu saat aku memukulnya." Jelas Hibari.

"EH?!"

Hibari menyeringai melihat kepanikan di wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi yang terlihat jelas. Herbivora yang satu ini tipe orang yang mudah ditebak. Tipe orang lemah yang sama sekali tak berarti dan tak menarik. Melayani orang seperti itu hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan waktunya yang berharga.

"UWOOOOO! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SEOLAH-OLAH AKU AKAN MATI!"

Hn?

Hibari menoleh pada saat ia baru saja akan pergi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal dan tubuh nyaris telanjang. Dan benda apa itu yang menyala-nyala di dahinya? Api kah? Lalu kenapa dia mendadak menyerang dengan gagah berani padahal belum semenit yang lalu wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya sangat penasaran tentang herbivora lemah ini?

'DZIIIGH'

Satu pukulan telak mengenai dagu Tsuna. Ia tumbang lagi dengan gaya tidak elit. Dasar sok kuat.

"AKU BELUM SELESAIIII—" Teriak sang herbivora sambil bangkit lagi.

'DUAAAK'

Sebuah tinju tak terduga mengenai tulang pipi kiri Hibari dengan keras.

"—BODOH!"

'PLETAAAK'

"..."

Hibari meraba kepalanya. Tadi itu tidak terlalu sakit dibandingkan dengan pipi kirinya yang sekarang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi dipukul dengan sendal wc (yang entah muncul dari mana) di kepala adalah penghinaan terbesar yang belum pernah dilakukan siapapun padanya. Jangankan untuk memukul, untuk memandangi matanya lebih dari 5 detik saja tidak pernah ada yang berani. Tapi herbivora yang satu ini berani sekali menggigit balik seorang Hibari Kyoya. Seorang herbivora lemah seperti dia... tidak pantas memukulnya seperti tadi.

"Hey... boleh aku membunuhmu?" Hibari mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya yang legendaris. Tapi Sawada Tsunayoshi terlihat sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Dan intensitas aura kekejaman Hibari semakin meninggi—meninggi—meninggi...

"Cukup, Hibari. Kau memang kuat."

Hibari membalikkan badan. Sesosok bayi berpakaian formal lengkap dengan topi fedoranya bertengger di jendela. Anak kecil... waktumu tidak tepat.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi moodku sedang jelek sekarang." Desisnya sembari bersiap untuk menyerang anak kecil yang berani-beraninya memberi Hibari Kyoya perintah. Tapi ia harus terkejut sekali lagi karena anak kecil itu mampu menahan serangan Hibari yang super kuat, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah gerakan sederhana yang tak memakan banyak tenaga.

Namun kejadian yang mengejutkan itu membuat Hibari lengah. Tahu-tahu anak kecil serba hitam itu sudah mengeluarkan sebuah bom yang siap meledak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hibari."

'DHUAAAAR'

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat membuat seluruh gedung bergetar hebat. Untung Hibari refleks melompat dan berlindung di balik meja. Sayang begitu ia bangkit untuk mencari jejak si anak kecil, pelaku peledakan itu sudah menghilang bersama Tsuna dan dua orang temannya yang masih pingsan.

Heh. Benar kan? Sawada Tsunayoshi lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak selemah kelihatannya. Mungkin juga ia tak semembosankan yang Hibari kira. Banyak kemungkinan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki pencari masalah tersebut.

Hibari menyeringai tipis sambil menghela nafas.

Melihat kantornya yang hancur lebur, sepertinya butuh berbulan-bulan untuk memperbaikinya. Lagipula sebenarnya siswa mana yang berani memukul kepalanya seperti tadi?

Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Benar-benar herbivora yang tak biasa.

Sepertinya akan banyak cerita menarik setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan harus Hibari akui, ia tertarik dengan kepribadian anak itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Didekasikan untuk merayakan 1827 month dari tanggal 8 Januari – 7 Februari. Telat, tapi gak apa-apa lah :D Semoga bisa update tiap hari seperti yang direncanakan hehe. **Prompt 1 : First Meeting** terinspirasi dari chapter manganya. Kejadian di lapangan selatan itu waktu tes masuk Yamamoto ke Vongola Famiglia. Duh lupa chapter berapanya, pokoknya kalo gak salah Yamamoto sama Tsuna ditembakkin Reborn aja. Nah, kalo yang ruangan resepsi meledak itu ceritanya pas chapter Hibari Kyouya di Vol.2 :D

Yang masih inget, mungkin masih familiar hehe. Ok, segala bentuk review dipersilakan ^^


End file.
